(JR-Ren) Raining
by ArdioElfas
Summary: JR tak heran jika pemandangan yang ia lihat beberapa hari ini selalu sama. Setiap pulang kuliah, ia selalu pergi ke tempat itu. Tempat ia bertemu dengan gadis berambut ikal yang mulai sering masuk ke dalam pikirannya !


cast: JR - boy , Ren - girl

All is JR's POV

* * *

Hujan rintik-rintik kala itu. Tangis gerimis dari awan yang menaungi kota Seoul jatuh satu-satu. JR buru-buru berlari menuju tempat berteduh. Sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang mulai kedinginan, ia menengadahkan kepala agar bisa menatap hujan dan awan mendung. Tempat berteduh tak begitu ramai, hanya ada seorang gadis berambut ikal yang membiarkan rambutnya agak basah karena terkena hujan. JR dan gadis itu berdiri sejajar. Mereka sama-sama sibuk menatap hujan dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Jalanan dekat jembatan di sungai han mengalirkan air yang deras karena hujan. JR masih berteduh di sana, sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah gadis itu, gadis yang sejak tadi juga berteduh dan juga memeluk kedinginan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia terlalu serius sampai-sampai ia lupa telah membawa payung kecil yang diletakkan di tasnya. JR menertawakan dirinya sendiri, dengan senyum tipis yang hanya dimengerti olehnya sendiri. Ia membuka payung, memegang payung dengan erat dan siap-siap berjalan.

Wajah gadis itu disaring oleh ingatannya. Wajah itu bukan wajah yang asing. Terlalu asik memikirkan masa lalu. Menyadari gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang asing, JR seakan tak perlu terlalu gugup. Ia juga tak ingin mengingatkan gadis itu pada masa-masa yang dulu pernah mereka lewati.

"Kamu mau masuk ke cafe itu juga?" ucap JR dengan suara tipis.

Gadis itu tak segera menjawab. Mungkin suara JR teredam oleh derasnya suara hujan.

Merasa diabaikan, JR kembali mengulang ucapannya, "Mau bareng? Aku ke cafe itu juga."

Mata gadis berambut ikal itu membulat. Ia menoleh dan mulai membuka suara, "Boleh."

Dan, mereka berjalan lambat-lambat. Rapat-rapat.

"Tadi bukannya kita berteduh bareng? Kenapa payungnya nggak segera kamu buka?"

"Aku juga lupa kalau ternyata aku bawa payung."

Mereka tersenyum bersama, tak ada tawa yang begitu meledak. Alas kaki mereka sama-sama basah. Baju mereka juga agak basah. gadis itu masih memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menghangatkan dadanya dengan melipat tangan di depan dada. Itulah gerakan yang paling JR ingat. Gerakan yang selalu gadis itu lakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu. JR tidak akan pernah lupa. Tidak akan.

Selama berbicara, sungguh JR tak pernah berani menatap mata itu. Mata yang bertahun-tahun membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia tak ingin tahu warna mata itu, mata yang sinaran dan tatapannya berusaha JR hindari sebisa mungkin.

Langkah mereka santai memasuki _cafe_, sambil melipat payung, gadis itu pamit meninggalkan JR. Tak lupa, ia juga mengucapkan terima kasih.

Percakapan terhenti, tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan lagi. Hening mengitari mereka. Rasanya hujan kali ini tak sedingin hujan seperti kemarin. Menderasnya hujan tak membekukan hati JR, kali ini ia malah merasakan ada yang bergerak pelan-pelan di hatinya, perasaan hangat yang dulu sekian lama ia diamkan dan ia abaikan.

JR menatap bahu itu. Mulai menjauh. Ia membiarkan sosok itu pergi, tanpa berbicara lebih jauh dan lebih dalam.

Sekarang, penyesalan membuncah dengan liar. Penyesalan yang juga dulu ia rasakan. Ingin mengejar, tapi seperti ada rantai yang menahan langkahnya.

Sungguh, ia tak ingin penyesalan itu terulang lagi.

Ia tidak ingin kesedihan yang sama terjadi lagi. Tidak!

JR tak heran jika pemandangan yang ia lihat beberapa hari ini selalu sama. Setiap pulang kuliah, ia selalu pergi ke tempat itu. Tempat ia bertemu dengan gadis berambut ikal yang mulai sering masuk ke dalam pikirannya. JR selalu membawa payung. Untuk berjaga-jaga, kalau-kalau gadis itu muncul dan melahirkan kejutan baru saat hujan datang. Tapi... gadis itu tak pernah datang, JR juga tak lagi melihat sosok itu.

Seminggu terlewati, gadis itu tak kunjung memunculkan batang hidungnya. Dalam kesabarannya, ia masih terus berharap. Ia ingin suasana seperti kemarin terulang lagi, saat hujan datang dan JR bisa merasakan lengan gadis itu menempel di lengannya.

"Kembalilah, jangan buat aku menunggu untuk yang kedua kalinya." bisik JR perlahan.

Apakah Tuhan mendengar bisikannya? Apakah gadis itu mengetahui isi hatinya?

Hujan turun tiba-tiba, deras sekali. Kali ini, baru kali ini, JR lupa membawa payung. Ia menatap hujan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya berteduh sendirian. Dalam lirihnya, cipratan air secara sontak mengenai bajunya. Semakin kesal Nino kali ini.

Ia jadi menyesal, mengapa ia harus menunggu seseorang yang belum tentu datang? JR memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Sendirian?"

Suara yang tak asing itu terdengar mengagetkan bagi JR. JR menoleh cepat.

"Ngagetin ya? Kamu nggak bawa payung?"

"Ketinggalan."

"Aku bawa payung, kamu mau masuk ke cafe itu juga?"

JR mengangguk malu-malu. gadis itu, gadis yang ia temui seminggu yang lalu kini berada di depannya. Menawarkan diri untuk memayunginya.

Mereka berjalan rapat-rapat, walaupun hujan semakin deras, dan angin semakin kencang; rasanya segala halangan itu tak memupus harapan JR untuk membangun percakapan.

Kali ini ia yang harus memulai, tak ingin lagi ia menunggu. Tak ingin lagi ia kehilangan seseorang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak!

"Bagaimana di sana? Menyenangkan?"

"Di sana mana?"

"Di Boston. Sudah dapat gelar? Kok sudah pulang?"

gadis manis bergidik, seakan ia buronan yang tertangkap basah, "Aku pulang karena ingin menemui seseorang."

Tatapan JR menyelidik, "Siapa?"

"Kamu."

JR terdiam, ia tak melanjutkan langkahnya. Pandangannya lurus, mulai berani menatap mata gadis itu. Hitam kecoklatan, itulah warna bola mata yang akhirnya JR ketahui setelah bertahun-tahun ia tak pernah berani menatap mata itu. Hidungnya, bibirnya, matanya, dan lekuk pipinya tak begitu berubah. Dia tetap jadi seseorang yang cukup JR kenal, dan paling sering ia rindukan, walaupun JR tak berani melakukan banyak hal selain menatap dari kejauhan dan mencoba menyusun percakapan basa-basi. Itu dulu, ketika mereka masih bersama, ketika perpisahan belum jadi pemeran antagonis yang memisahkan mereka.

Sontak, JR memeluk rapat tubuh gadis itu. Gadis yang menghilang selama bertahun-tahun tanpa ucap pisah. Gadis yang dari sikapnya seakan tak menganggap JR adalah orang yang spesial. Tidak akan ia lepaskan lagi. Tidak akan ia sia-siakan lagi.

"Sudah jangan pergi lagi."

"Ini baru pulang, masa mau pergi lagi?"

Hujan semakin deras, dan rengkuh peluk mereka seakan tak terlepas.

**-END-**

* * *

**done, **

**sebenernya ini FF tercipta karena curhatan Author sebelah XD**

**bahasanya terlalu formal ye sepertinya? :3 **

**but, enjoy to read this #BbuingBbuing **


End file.
